


Peter Parker vs. The Rogues

by winter_rebel04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker dislikes the rogues, Peter Parker finally gets revenge for having a jetway dropped on him, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony stark deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_rebel04/pseuds/winter_rebel04
Summary: After the events of Peter Parker's failed homecoming, he finds himself getting closer to the one and only Tony Stark. Who is still very much healing from the Civil War that split the Avengers apart. Peter finds it is a daily exercise  to stop himself from hunting them down himself.  And now, Mr. Stark tells him that they are coming back to the compound after signing the Accords? Peter doesn't like that. And really, he can't hold himself accountable for Steve Roger's stupid mouth can he?The short answer, no, he can't.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 292





	Peter Parker vs. The Rogues

If someone would have told Peter four months ago that he would be sitting in the back of Tony Stark's car in Berlin Germany heading to meet the Avengers, he would have told them that they needed help. Hell, if someone had told him two days ago that he would be sitting in Mr. Starks car heading to meet the Avengers, he would have told them that they needed help. 

And yet here he was. And don’t get him wrong, he was excited. Who wouldn’t be, he was meeting the Avengers. But something was wrong. Why would Mr. Stark, one of the most brilliant men in history, Iron Man himself, need him, a random kid from Queens, to talk about the Avengers. 

Every time Peter had seen Mr. Stark on T.V, even the time that he had saved him at the Stark Expo, the man had been the epitome of calm, cool and collected.

But in Peter’s bedroom, there was a tension in the air. Mr. Stark held himself in a way that portrayed uncertainty. Not to mention the way he could hear his heart trying to beat right out of his chest. 

But it was the Avengers, so it couldn’t have been that bad… right?

When they got to the hotel in Berlin, Happy seemed to get even more tense, if that was even possible. However, Peter was distracted from all the warning signs in his disbelief over his new, much cooler, much more advanced suit.

It wasn’t until Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up the conversation between Mr. Stark and Captain America did he begin to truly understand the depth of the situation he found himself in.

“Anyway, Ross gave me thirty six hours to bring you in. That was twenty four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”

“Your after the wrong guy.”

“Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday…” 

Peter’s breath hitched. The explosion in Vienna. That was related to this?

Before he could begin to process it all, he heard Mr. Stark calling for him. Taking a deep breath, he flipped out of his hiding place, webbing up the good Captain and stealing his shield.

Peter didn’t want to fight the Avengers. Had been told not to, that it probably wouldn’t come down to a fight. Looking back on it, Peter saw that Mr. Stark had been trying to convince himself of that more than he had Peter. 

As he stuttered his way through a conversation with Mr. Stark as the rest of the group watched, he felt his face grow red. He was jolted out of his embarrassment by Mr. Stark yelling.

“And I’m trying… I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

“You did that when you signed.”

Peter cocked his head in confusion. He didn’t understand. From the crash course he had been given on the way here, it sounded as though it was a way to keep the Avengers in check. Because yes, the Avengers saved the world but as everyone saw in Lagos, Sokovia, New York, people got hurt. And in Peter’s opinion, the Accords were trying to prevent that. 

But as he looked at Mr. Stark's face, it was clearly about more then signing the Accords. Because it was pain that flitted across Mr. Stark's face when Captain America told him that he was the one responsible for tearing apart the Avengers.

And for a split second, Peter was looking at May when she found Ben dead in his arms.

But Mr. Stark didn’t give up. Just like May fell to her knees and started to perform chest compression's on Ben who had been dead for minutes. 

And then, they were fighting. There was the Falcon, and a man with a super cool metal arm. The Scarlet witch was flinging cars at Mr. Stark, the man that had been tiny was now huge and was crashing into everything.

And then he was on the ground, the Captains shield having cut through his webs. 

“You know, that thing does not obey the laws of physics.” He made some sort of comeback, and then they were fighting again. And Peter was holding his own. He couldn’t wait to tell Ned that he had fought Captain America. 

On top of the Jetway, he paused.

“Did Stark tell you anything else?”

“That your wrong. You think you're right.” Then under his breath. “That makes you dangerous.

Flinging himself off the back of the Jetway, he heard him mutter, “Guess he had a point.”

And then, there was a Jetway on top of him. 

When the Captain paused to ask him where he was from, he stuttered out an answer, sure that the Captain was going to help get the Jetway off.

And then, he said Brooklyn and turned and ran.

And Peter was glad that he was occupied with trying to avoid being crushed to death, or else America might have found itself lacking a national icon earlier than expected. 

  


* * *

  


In his sixteen years of life, Peter had felt… well more then anyone who’s only sixteen years old should feel. 

He was very familiar with trauma, with sadness, with self depreciation and loathing. 

But never before had he felt the anger that he felt as Mr. Stark told him that the Rogues were coming back to the compound. 

He felt as though he could rip the world apart.

Peter’s parents had been scientists before they had died. He had grown up worshiping Tony Stark and Bruce Banner long before they were apart of the Avengers. 

When the Avengers came about, it was only natural that his hero’s expanded to include Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man, the Hulk and the others.

It was safe to say the hero worship had been broken when the Captain in question dropped a Jetway on him. 

It had shattered when Peter and Mr. Stark got closer a few months later after the whole Toomes incident, and learned just how deep Steve and the rest of the team's betrayal ran. 

“And why do they have to come back here?”

Tony dragged his hands down his face. “Kid, you know that I have been working on the accords…”

Yes, Peter did know that, and yes, Peter understood that the world needed a team of hero’s to protect them, and knew that the Avengers were the best choice, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think they would be coming back here. That you would…” Peter trailed off, and Tony shot him a look. 

“I’m a big boy Peter, I can handle myself around them. Besides, this is the Avengers compound.” 

“I think they made it pretty clear that they didn’t want to be a part of the team anymore.” Peter argued. 

“I know kid. Listen, I’m not any happier about this then you are, but honestly, I really don’t have a choice here. But, look on the plus side, they are getting the compound and I’m moving back to the Tower, so I’ll be ten times closer.” 

Peter just huffed. If it were up to him, the Rogues would stay far far away from Tony. 

  


* * *

  


Because Peter was a member of the Avengers, he was required to be there to greet the Rogues when they arrived at the Compound.

Peter would have been there anyway, if only to keep an eye on Mr. Stark. For months, he had watched Mr. Stark struggle with everything that had happened with the accords, as well as the events before and leading up to it. 

In fact, Peter was willing to bet that none of the people standing on the tarmac waiting for the arrival of the Rogues were happy they were coming back. Peter had only known Ms. Pott’s for a few months, but between dealing with Tony and running a company, he had seen her get mad a few times. Never had he seen her like this. 

It was a contained fury, eyes burning, mouth set in a line. 

Peter preferred her yelling, and was glad he was not on the end of Pepper Potts murder stare at the moment.

Rhodey was standing beside Peter. Peter had befriended the Lieutenant Colonel too over the past few months, had watched him struggle with the braces, had schemed with him over how to try and help Mr. Stark.

The same Mr. Stark who still spent countless hours trying to amend the Accords. The Tony who waited up for him to report after his patrol to make sure he was safe. Tony was had weekly calls with Aunt May so they could talk about how Peter was handling everything.

Tony who was willing to lay down his life if it would have meant that everyone else could walk away safe.

And the longer Peter stayed around Tony Stark and Mr. Rhodes and Pepper and Happy, the more he began to dislike the Rogues for what they had done. For what they had ruined. 

To an extent, Peter understood Rogers wanting to protect Barnes. He to would go to the ends of the earth to protect those he loved. But that wasn’t what Peter had a problem with. It was the fact that he had made Mr. Stark a villain when all he was trying to do was keep the team together. And according to Mr. Rhodey and Ms. Pepper, it wasn’t the first time Mr. Stark had been made to be the villain of the story.

It was also the fact that Rogers completely disregarded the wishes of 117 countries, simply because they were asking that he take a little bit more responsibility for his actions, and to ask permission before going on missions.

This wasn’t to say that he agreed with everything The Accords stood for. But call him crazy, it wasn’t like what was in the draft was the final say. Everyone knows that you come out with the harshest demands first, and by the time one gets to the final product, it’s much more reasonable. 

But from what Peter had heard about the good captain, it was that he severely lacked in the patience department. And that (while he had a good mind for strategy) he wasn’t exactly the brightest in other areas. 

(Rhodey might have been a little biased, but Peter wasn’t planning on pointing it out. Especially when he was still upset that the so called righteous Captain had left him to hold up sixty five tons with no help whatsoever.)

Peter heard the airplane before anyone else did, snapping him out of his angry thoughts. And as it drew closer and closer, he could also hear Mr. Stark's heart rate increase (which didn’t serve to calm him down at all).

Peter took a tiny step closer to the man, trying to offer comfort in any way that he could.

Finally, the door to the jet opened, Steve Rogers ducking out first. Black Widow came out next, with The Falcon and Scarlet Witch following him. 

Peter heard Tony suck in a breath, and saw Mr. Rhodey tense out of the corner of his eye.

“Tony, Rhodes, Pepper, good to see you.” Steve looked at Peter.

“Queens right. You know, you don’t have to wear the mask, we are all a team here.”

And Peter lost it.

It was a culmination of months of nightmares about the weight of buildings and jetways crushing him, seeing Mr. Stark absolutely wrecked after Siberia, and a general hatred for bullies and stupidity in general, that had Peter getting right up in Steve’s face, and punching him.

The rest of the team, and Tony, Rhodey and Pepper were too shocked to move as Peter stood over Steve.

“Team… We are a team! Were we a team when you tried to kill Mr. Stark and left him for dead in Siberia. Were we a team when you dropped a Jetway on me, and then left. Were we a team when you refused to see past your own selfishness, no matter who got hurt, whether it be your so-called teammates or innocent civilians.”

Peter felt hot, the tips of his ears burning with anger.

Finally, Rhodey moved to drag him back inside, and even though Peter wanted nothing more than to simply flay Steve Rogers to shreds, he let himself be led back inside.

Because he knew that he would only make things worse then he already had if he stayed.

When the two were inside and out of view, Peter tugged his mask off, and turned to look at Rhodey, an apology already on his tongue.

What he wasn’t expecting was for the Lt. Colonel to be waiting with a smile on his face.

“You know, I really should be yelling at you right now. I should be telling you that you shouldn’t be hitting people. But damn, am I glad you did it, because honestly, I wanted to do a lot worse to him, and you can get away with it. I can’t. But, you need to stay inside. Go up to the lab or the kitchen or something. We will be up in a few minutes.”

And with that, Rhodey turned and walked back outside, leaving a shocked Peter Parker behind.

-

Peter waited for two hours in Mr. Stark's kitchen.

He was sure that he was going to lose the suit again. That Mr. Stark was going to scream and yell and be so disappointed that he would tell Peter to leave and never come back.

He jumped when he heard the elevator door ding, looking up with tears in his eyes.

Ms. Potts was the first one out, Tony and Rhodey following closely behind.

“Mr. Stark, I am so so sorry, I really don’t know what came over me. I really didn’t mean to punch him, he was just being so… I don’t even know. And when he said the thing about being a team, even after what he did to you, to the actual team, and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought that up or said anything and I know i’m a huge disappointment but please don’t be mad…”

Peter was abruptly cut off when Mr. Stark grasped Peter’s shoulders and tugged him into a hug.

“Wait, what?”

After a few seconds, Tony pulled back.

“I’m not a mad kid. I mean, god, I really don’t think i’ve ever seen Cap knocked on his ass like that before. It was priceless.”

“So, I'm not in trouble?”

“Hell no kid.”

* * *

  
It had been an exceptionally long day for Peter. He had failed his pop quiz in AP European history, and had gotten no sleep the night before due to patrol and the essay he had to finish for his English class. 

However, it was Friday, which meant he was now free to spend the rest of his night in the lab with Mr. Stark. 

Shrugging his backpack on, he thanked Happy as he walked into the building. When he didn’t immediately see Mr. Stark, he wasn’t worried. He often got caught up in his projects and completely lost track of time. Although, Mr. Rhodey, F.R.I.D.A.Y and himself had managed to make a program to remind him to take a break every few hours. Especially after he went on a 72 hour work binge in an attempt to distract himself after the civil war. 

Peter shuttered thinking about Mr. Stark's lowest point. It had been pretty touch and go there for a while with him, with both the health and mental problems the Captain had caused. 

“F.R.I, where’s Mr. Stark?”

“Boss is in conference room B mini Boss.”

That was weird, why was Mr. Stark in one of the conference rooms?

Peter swung by the kitchen on the way there, grabbing a handful of granola bars and a water.

He was opening his third bar when he heard it.

Captain Rogers' voice.

Peter paused, once again addressing the AI.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, is that Captain Rogers speaking?” And the AI, with all the distaste she could muster, told him that yes. Steve had called an impromptu emergency meeting with Boss.

“Why didn’t you tell me that before!” 

F.R.I.D.A.Y was quiet.

“My primary functions are to take care of Boss at all times. Boss requested that I not inform you of the Rogues presence, and to tell you to go wait in the labs. However, I am detecting a significant spike in Boss’s stress levels. Interference of some sort would be recommended. But Boss cannot know that it was recommended.”

“Got it F.R.I, thanks for telling me. So, it’s hat bad huh?”

“If I was human, I may be reacting very similarly to how Spider man reacted on the landing pad at the Avengers compound.”

Peter felt his anger spike. Because apparently, it wasn’t enough to severely injure Mr. Stark several times, no. Captain Rogers had to keep rubbing salt in the wound.

Rushing down the hall, Peter tried to calm himself down before he reached Mr. Stark. Unlike the other times he had met the Rogues, today he wasn’t meeting them as Spiderman, he was meeting them as Peter Parker. 

Peter took a deep breath before pushing open the conference room doors. He had heard the yelling from all the way down the hallway. However, the room was supposed to be somewhat soundproof, so it was vital that he appeared to not know about the rogue's unwanted presence.

Time to put his terrible acting skills to the test.

“There you are Mr. Stark. I have been looking all over for you. I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to increase the tensile strength of…” Peter trailed off, pretending to notice the Rogues in the room. However, he didn’t have to fake the look of distaste that fell on his face.

“Ohh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were meeting with The Rogues today.”

He saw Tony try (and fail) to hide a smirk at the nickname, and a bolt of smugness shot through him.

“What do you want, kid?” 

“I was just going to ask you a few questions about the…” Peter trailed off, shooting a look at the other people in the room.

“Well, we were almost done here anyway.” 

“Tony.” And Peter really did not like Steve’s tone when he said Mr. Starks name, and while he managed to hold himself back this time, he couldn’t stop the glare that was sent the Captains way.”

“It’s ok Cap. I trust him.” Tony motioned for Peter to take a seat. 

The meaning behind his words were clear. 

I trust him more then I trust you. By the way the entire room stiffened, Peter gathered that they had been smart enough to pick up on that.

“Tony, you know he can’t be in here for this.” Black Widow said.

And if looks could kill, she would be six feet under. Her betrayal had hurt Tony almost as bad as Captain Rogers. Because Tony had always been aware of the rocky relationship between himself and the Captain, but he had believed that he could count on the Black Widow.

“Sorry, I told the kids aunt that he would be under my supervision from the moment he stepped into the Tower. And believe you me, she is scarier then anything I have ever faced. So either he stays or I go, take your pick.”

So Peter spent the rest of the meeting glaring into the souls of the group of people he had once thought could do absolutely no wrong. 

He watched as it seemed like each and every person tried to make a dig at Mr. Stark, which the man either deflected, or through a snarky comment of his own back. 

Honestly, if not for the fact that Peter knew how much the comments made by the team that Mr. Stark had believed to be family hurt him, he would have found it funny. 

They should have known by now that no one could out snark Mr. Stark, and they way they all seemed to pout as Mr. Stark shut them down provided Peter with prime entertainment. 

“Tony, honestly, we should have had those weapons last week!” 

And this time, it wasn’t Mr. Stark who snapped, it was Peter.

“Yeah, because it’s not like you don’t already have state of the art equipment, provided by Mr. Stark, and stay in a state of the art compound for free, paid for by Mr. Stark. And it’s not like Mr. Stark doesn’t have other responsibilities like inventing for a fortune five hundred company, as well as managing the R&D division of the biggest tech company in the world, along with five hundred other things in a day. So you aren’t his first priority, you should be glad that you are even on his list at all. Because I know for a fact that not so many people would be so… generous, especially after multiple people in this room have tried to kill him.” 

Peter was practically vibrating with anger.

Opening his mouth to have another go at them (because he had plenty more to say about them) but was interrupted by Mr. Stark

“Ok kid, I appreciate you standing up for my honor and all that, but I think it’s safe to say that the meetings over.” 

And with that Tony practically dragged Peter out of the room, but even then, Peter managed to throw one last disgusted glare over his shoulder. 

Once they were down the halls, away from any and all prying supersoldier ears, Peter began to speak.

“Mr. Stark, why…”

“Thank you!”

Peter’s eyes went wide. That was the absolute last thing he expected to hear. 

“Thank you for everything kid. Thank you for saving me from that meeting, and thank you for the last few months. Thank you for not leaving too.”

And Peter couldn’t really be held responsible for what he did next. He couldn’t not hug the man who was clearly floundering after that shit show. 

And sure enough, Tony tensed as Peter flung his arms around him, before slowly but surely, he relaxed into the hug. 

“Mr. Stark, you are so much better then they are ever going to be.” Peter said as they pulled away from each other. 

And Tony wasn’t fast enough to wipe the tear that had fallen down his face away. 

And that was too much. Turning on his heel, he fully intended on marching back into that conference room, and beating everyone in there to a bloody pulp.

But a hand caught his wrist, and he slowly turned around.

“They aren’t worth it Peter. Don’t sink to their level.” 

Peter nodded. 

“But you are!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark deserved better then what he got. I feel like he was constantly made into the villain more times then not, by people on both sides. And yes, he did make mistakes, but it always seemed that his mistakes were more important then anyone else's. Wanda literally volunteered for a known Nazi organization. Bruce was there and consciously helping build Ultron. If not for Wanda's vision, then Ultron wouldn't have been created.
> 
> And Steve always wants to lecture Tony on how many mistakes he makes, and how selfish he is, but honestly, Steve is far more selfish then Tony. Tony constantly sacrifices himself, in both big ways and small.
> 
> Not to say that Steve doesn't have redeeming qualities, but civil war just pissed me off. Real bad. Because it's basically Steve throwing a temper tantrum. 
> 
> Anyways, there's lots more to say about the whole situation, but oh well.


End file.
